Long Night
by Reimei No Shi
Summary: Mello gets completely drunk and Matt has to go out and get him, as usual, but what Mello doesn't know is that Matt finds out his darkest secret. WHAT NOW! has harsh language and implies mature things XP please review XD


Long Night

It was always this way, Mello would go out, and stay out...all night, leaving Matt alone to his thoughts and to stare at the peeling white paint of the ceiling in their little rundown apartment. He hated being alone more than anything, but more than that, he hated not _really_ knowing what it was that Mello did all night every night. He had the worst scenarios in his mind and they wouldn't go away, so he never slept until Mello would come in at some ungodly hour of the morning and make a ruckus.

Tonight was different though. It was 4 am and usually Mello would have been arriving home soon after, but Matt found himself fighting his heavy eyelids and drifting off to sleep. Sure enough he dozed off, awakening to the sunlight that blinded him. He'd forgotten to close the curtains.

"God damn it, I wanted to fucking sleep in. Hey lazy ass, get up and close the blind would ya..." he trailed off as he sat up and turned to see and empty space in the bed next to him. "Mello?" he called loudly. No reply. MELLO??" he called louder. Still, nothing.

He didn't panic though, he just figured it was a bad night and that he'd walk into the bathroom and find him sleeping face against the toilet seat. He did that sometimes.

But Matt searched every space in the apartment and there was no Mello. So he ran back upstairs to the bedroom and half assedly threw on some clothes. His pants were on but unbuttoned, he only threw on his vest and goggles and stuffed his feet into his untied boots. He grabbed his car keys as he ran out the door.

He searched the yard and all around their apartment and still...no Mello. He drove around frantically, nothing. His heart was racing now, pounding out of his chest, worse and worse scenarios running through his mind by the second.

_What if he's been murdered? What if he was raped again? What if...Kira got him?!_

He searched the whole damn city, and no one had even _seen_ him. So Matt forced himself to go back home and just wait, wait for hours on end and just _pray_ that Mello would show up eventually. God how hard it was for him to just wait. He smoked through every single pack of cigarettes in the house in under an hour, and the floor began to show signs of wearing from where he'd been pacing.

Matt's cell vibrated on the table and he nearly dove across the room to get it.

"Hello!?" He said frantically, the smokes obviously having no effect on his jittery nerves.

"Matt, izzat you? I thawt I reconised yer voice, funny meeting you here eh?"

"M-Mello...where the HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

"Hey, there's naw needta get sasssssy wif me ladee, I juswanna talk ta ya."

"Mello are you completely hammered? Where are you?"

"Oh, ya wanna comen meet me eh? O ho ho, I seehow itiz. WEll then imaat the local pubb sweetcheeks. Whydunya come n get me eh?"

"You listen to me you crazy drunken bastard don't you fucking go anywhere, you got that? MELLO STAY PUT!!"

"Awwshes a fiessty...fiesty one. I likez you."

Matt ran and slid into his car accelerating before he'd even shut the door. Fuck seatbelts, Mello was in danger because he was plastered and anyone could easily take advantage of him, and he wouldn't stand for that.

"Mello you crazy bastard, it's like watching a fucking child. You better stay put like I told you to, I don't need to go chasing you around town." He mumbled to himself.

Matt pulled up to the pub and sure enough, there was Mello, adorned in his usual attire teetering at the very edge of the corner of the street. He was holding onto the stop sign for dear life. Yet somehow he managed to let go and stumble over to Matt's precious red Camaro.

"H-hey handsom, wannatake mefo a riddee?? Itsa nice cah you got thurr."

Matt opened the passenger side door still sitting in the car...

"Would you please shut the fuck up and get in already."

"Oh, ya...shhhhhure...Ill go wif ya."

Mello plopped himself into Matt's car, and Matt had to shut the door for him, leading Mello to slur something sexual about how Matt was leaning over him. Like a child...Matt had to put his seat belt on and everything. There was a good reason he had the child safety locks on the passenger side door. So Mello wouldn't do anything stupid.

Sure enough, there was a pizza shop with a neon sign, and when Mello saw it, he wanted out...while Matt was doing about 105 past it. Stupid Mello tried to open the door, and luckily could not.

"Heyy hawtstuff, open yer daw...I wansa gets som of whaat theyresellin."

"For the love of god, just shut up and stop fidgeting. I swear to god if you puke in my car I'll kill you, you stupid slut."

Matt wrinkled his nose in disgust at the stench now wafting through his precious car. It even over powered the new leather smell he liked so much.

"Christ, when I get you home first thing were gonna do is bathe you. You smell like garbage and booze."

"Why thankyo, you're fvvery pretteh urself."

Matt had to chuckle to himself at that comment. Mello was being a complete idiot, and he rather enjoyed it. He actually enjoyed being the dominant one for a while. Hey, why not, it's not like he'd remember any of it anyways.

Matt parked his car and carried his lover up to their apartment and set him down on the toilet. The first thing he did was draw up a hot bath for Mello, and naturally he'd have to bathe him, seeing as if he let him try and do it himself he'd end up drowning...in 3 feet of water. Only he would manage something like that anyways.

"Watcha doin?"

"I'm going to make you smell all nice and clean."

"Aww I liketha idear."

Matt shut off the water and stood up from kneeling in front of the tub. "You ready?"

"Gimme effrythang you got."

Matt smiled at the suggestion but decided against it.

He started by untying his boots and throwing them out into the hallway. Then he removed his socks and pants and vest and threw them all into a pile in the corner. Then he removed Mello's boots and vest and pants and so on. He had to undress as well because he knew if he didn't Mello would be like a wet cat and get him soaked anyways.

"gettin rye downta busnessss eh?"

Matt lifted up his plastered lover and gently lowered him into the tub and then slid in behind him.

"Iss nicein hurr, Ilike et."

Matt took the bar of soap and began to wash Mello's body...all of Mello's body. He took, as usual, extra precaution when he washed the left side of his body and face, even if he couldn't feel much of anything.

When he was done he pulled the plug out and let the water guzzle down the drain. He picked Mello up put of the tub and dried them both off. Then he put his own pants back on and put Mello straight into bed.

"Watcha doinow?"

"Go to sleep Mello." Matt commanded in a firm tone, like a babysitter would say to a child.

"Awwwwwkz"

Matt trudged downstairs and fell asleep on the couch. He was way too tired to care. It was only a few hours later when he awoke to a loud thud followed by profuse swearing.

Matt got up and went to the source of the noise.

"Mello, what are you doing?" he said rather annoyed.

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?! I fell okay?! Jesus Christ you ask too many fucking questions."

"Are you okay?"

"See too many god damn questions. Yeah, I'm just a little hung over, deal with it." he snapped in a harsher tone than normal. He got up and began to attempt his second try at getting his other leg into his leather pants.

He was tense and agitated by nothing, nothing at all. But Matt knew him better than that. Mello was almost never that plastered or annoyed. Something horrible had to have happened.

"Mello, what happened last night? Something's wrong."

"Why the fuck do you keep asking me so many fucking questions, do you not get the hint that you should mind your own god damn business!? Are you retarded or something?? Just shut the fuck up okay?"

"I saw the marks you know."

He froze halfway through putting his vest on. Then he turned and took Matt by the throat and threw him into the wall.

"How the fuck did you see them? It's none of your god damn business you stupid little prick. Just stay out of my fucking life alright? Just leave already, I don't even know why you're still fucking here." He released him and continued to dress while facing away from Matt.

Suddenly Matt wrapped his arms around him, "Because I love you Mello, and I hate to see you do this to yourself. I'll kill that mother fucker if he ever even _**thinks **_about laying a finger on you again."

Mello just stared at the floor, his face hidden behind a shield of soft blonde hair.

"Look at me." Matt said as he turned around his best friend…his lover…the love of his life and lifted his chin up with one finger.

"I'll never leave you, and you know you can tell me anything. I love you Mello, I'd die for you."

He stayed silent for a long time, and then finally replied.

"Yeah...I guess I'd die without you then." He said grudgingly, his pride getting in his way as usual.

They hugged for a long time, and neither of them could have felt happier, besides, tomorrow was to be the day they caught Kira…by kidnapping Kyomi Takada.

Fin


End file.
